An Unwelcome Situation
by LadyEmber
Summary: Harry is yet again in trouble, set at the graveyard in GOF. What would have happened if Harry had no way home? Will rescue come in time? M for later, guy on guy, and started with Harry/Voldemort but possibly Harry/Draco later reviewer requests depending
1. In the beginning

Situation: Harry is in trouble and all seems doomed to fail, how will it all end up? Will he be rescued in time, or even by who he expected to?

WARNING: contains MxM action (guy on guy/yaoi) and some slash. Don't like? Don't read!

Pairings: VolHar**, DracoHarryDraco**(main pairing), others not decided yet, might have Lucius turn up at some point but still not decided

Any other pairings you want in here? Just let me know

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, all sadly belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

He was pinned to the grave of Tom Riddle, Cedric at his feet with wide eyes, sightless and dead. Voldemort himself now newly risen stood alone before the pinned bys, his few loyal Death Eaters had left already, gathering the dark army in preparation to crush the wizarding world as it was. Voldemort's sniveling servant Wormtail currently lay as still as Cedric but only as he was under a body-bind curse that Harry had been able to fire before Voldemort had the statue re-capture Harry after one near escape, the port key now lay as a melted puddle as a result. With his wand lost somewhere in the grass nearby and arms pinned to his sides it was a rather large understatement to say that Harry was in a dangerous situation. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort whispered, almost seeming to be caressing the name. Harry dragged his eyes upwards, exhausted and flinched as he looked into the burning scarlet eyes of his captor, completely at the mercy of the creature before him.

_(A/N-wasn't too sure if V's a man or a beast, possibly a zombie… anyway, I compromised)_

Harry could only look on helplessly as Voldemort slunk ever closer with inhuman grace and flinched as the pale face stopped more inches from his own. Warm breath ghosted across Harry's turned cheek as the boy couldn't bear to look into the blood red orbs before him. He shivered inexplicably at the accidental seeming caress and clenched his eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to deny his current situation.

An elegant hand grabbed his chin roughly and forcefully turned until his head was facing forwards again, he could feel his captor's shadow through closed lids. A resounding slap echoed through the silent graveyard and Harry's emerald eyes snapped open at the pain, finding himself glaring into scarlet eyes.

He whimpered unconsciously in fear at what he glimpsed within she shining orbs and a smirk appeared on the snake-like face that hovered before his own. He flinched back when Voldemort suddenly leaned closer to Harry but his restraints held him tightly and he could barely breathe properly, let alone move. Scared by the situation he clenched his eyes shut again, ferverently wishing it was all another strange dream from his scar and that he'd wake up after falling out of bed, or being woken by Ron's sleepy shouts of his being forced yet again to dance in a pink tutu with his 8 legged friends.

_(A/N-hahahaha! Come on people, have to admit that at 11 in the evening that's some amazing imagination going on! )_

His feeble imaginings that kept his panic at bay were shattered when something pressed forcefully against his lips, cool yet demanding and he moaned in fear, shaking his head violently in an attempt to free his lips but to no avail as a hand merely closed on his throat and squeezed, cutting of his air as he struggled. He gasped suddenly as the pressure was removed from his throat, trying to get some much needed air into his starved lungs He regretted this reaction as a tongue was thrust roughly between his parted lips, raping it forcefully while Harry shook, terrified and shocked at what was being done to him and tears leaked from his closed eyelids.

Voldemort pulled back, panting slightly before leaning forwards again but before his lips met with Harry's own they ghosted across his damp cheek until his mouth hovered over Harry's ear and he whispered gently, his snakelike tongue flickering slightly as he spoke….

**_"I can touch you now Harry"._**

* * *

_A/N – thanks for reading, it's my first fic so R&R guys, flames welcomed_

_As I said at the beginning, you got any pairing wants then just let me know and I'll see what I can do_

_Ja ne_

_Emberlove xxxxx_


	2. And next?

_**Harry is still not mine and I am very sorry for doing nothing with this story for so long. As I said this story was to be put on hold so I decided to give you all a full chapter before I did so. Need to get my ideas together and figure out where this is going. Any suggestions would be greatly received. I'm indifferent to flames as I'm hot enough already! ;D**_

_**This is just up for you my Valentine, you C.P!

* * *

**_

Harry shuddered and his knees buckled as his nemesis' hot breath caressed his tear dampened cheek. Suddenly he felt something tight around his throat and he was left gasping, struggling for breath.

As black began to tint his vision at the lack of oxygen the band loosened and he gulped in air, finding his face on the floor. Evidently he had been freed from his bonds, but why?

Above him Voldemort chuckled darkly at the sight of the raven on his knees before him. And his eyes burnt with a feral desire as he watched the contrast between the black leather collar and the boy's flushed skin. Licking his lips appreciatively he decided to toy with his new pet a little.

Having lost his glasses at some point he could only see blurry images, made worse by the tears that flooded his eyes as he began to panic. Suddenly he thought that if he was on the floor then he might somehow find his dropped wand and began to scrabble desperately in the long grass, unmindful of the stinging nettles that brushed his arms. Soon his arms were burning as it ablaze and he whimpered softly as he cradled his painful arms close. Hunching his shoulders he began to softly weep, the pain and shocks beginning to catch up on him as his sudden adrenaline burst faded away, leaving him exhausted and helpless.

It seemed that Harry was giving up the fight, and he had been so interested as to see what he was doing scurrying around in the mud. A pity it amounted to nothing except a quicker conclusion and a dirty Harry who would be in need of a bath at some point. (insert drooling leer here )

He suppressed a small smile and decided a little more entertainment and 'teaching' was in order for his little Potter and he withdrew from his smokey sleeves the brother of his own wand, minus the whole bone handle and threw it near to Harry, wanting to see if he could predict the boy's movements.

_First he'll glance around..._

Harry looked up and was amazed to see his wand; tip embedded in the soil a mere lunge away. Glancing around it seemed as if his captor was preoccupied with some kind of spell, a lot of wand waving was going on.

-_then he'll shuffle ever closer-_

Harry tried to shuffle discretely closer to his wand but was surprised to find the item, a collar of sorts tightened as he tried to move closer to the wooden stick

-_Probably try to lunge for it next, and then the lesson begins-_

Finally he just decided to risk it and made a lunge for his wand, not taking into account that the collar would snap tight around his throat, he lay on the ground, air supply dwindling and yet he still attempted to make a final grab for his wand. He shuddered when it was plucked out of his reach, his hand laying limply on the ground, still attempting to clutch at something.

He then realised that the collar had not loosened from around his nick and he rolled his eyes upwards towards the towering white figure before him. He attempted to flinch away but was surprised when his cheek was gently stroked and, with each stroke the collar gradually loosened yet with his scar tingling painfully at each caress and he could hardly concentrate on all that was happening. He did notice however when the scarlet-eyed "man" drew closer to him and with his body in so weak a state he could only lie still as Voldemort words seemed to caress his mind and he let himself go, blackout.

He smiled widely as Harry blacked out at his feet and, gathering the small boy up in his arms turned once, apparating to headquarters, laughing as he landed.

* * *

Dumbledore and his followers arrived moments after Voldemort left and the old wizard knew that it was him allowing his love of muggle sweets to distract him on their journey over, he cursed the Cadbury factory for smelling so good and for being right in the middle between Hogwarts and the small muggle graveyard which could not be approached by apparition.

He cursed himself and his own ineptitude to care and protect the one chance they had at destroying Voldemort. Now what would happen?

* * *

_**Sorry it's not exactly long but I did try. As I said at the beginning this story is confusing even me as to its direction. Leave me some suggestions if you would. At the moment I'm just thinking of leaving it here because to be honest my ideas are just not good enough for you guys at the moment. It may be a while before I update this one next but I'll try and make it soon as I can. Hang on and thanks for reading.**_

_**Ja ne & Emberlove **_


	3. In a little black box

_I am so sorry guys, after looking back I noticed how dreadfully short these last two 'chapters' were, and I apologize, and though I did kind of struggle to get this chapter up to some sort of length I will hopefully make any future chapters longeeeeeer._

_Ember quote: "Keep those you trust beside you, because you never know when you're going to fall"_

_Anyways, on with the story and again thank you for your patience…_

* * *

For Harry, waking up was never a more difficult not unwelcome experience than it seemed to be this time.

His head was pounding, his mouth was desert dry and his tongue felt thick with thirst and his neck felt as if he had been near strangled-to-death by a magical leather collar. His pale brow furrowed minutely as he seemed to vaguely recall a rather life-like nightmare in which he somehow became the newest plaything of the terrifyingly creepy Dark Lord-who-drowns-kittens-for-fun Voldemort, oh wait, that last bit had happened, it hadn't been a dream.

Bugger.

* * *

Harry groaned softly in dual pain, both for his throbbing head and at said head's dry and rather lame attempts at humour, he attempted to figure out his current surroundings, and most importantly which way was up, as he tried to pierce the darkness surrounding him.

The feeling of cold stone was against his back, and he was momentarily confused as he wondered whether he was lying on the floor or against a wall. Finally he remembered he actually had legs and decided that because his ass was also cold, that he must be sitting upon a floor, leaning against and equally cold wall. Shifting his legs closer Harry attempted to stand, but found himself stuck part way and jolted from his ascent as a collar and chain maid themselves known to Harry as they jerked him to a stop, themselves being heavily anchored into the wall, the metal ring the chain was attached to was thick and dull with age, yet was still strong enough to stop the now panicking wizard as, at his sudden halt Harry's glasses had fallen from his face, and now were out of his chain-restricted reach, somewhere in the darkness.

Sadly it was just little Harry's luck that his glasses did not magically appear upon his face despite his hopeful thoughts, magic deciding to be a bitch like that, leaving him to gaze futilely with bleary eyes from his now seated position on the floor.

* * *

Giving up on his seemingly ever distant plans of escape for now Harry let his head drop backwards, having raised it slightly as he attempted to ascertain where he could be, his final conclusion was that he was being held in some sort of dark, damp, and slightly musty cell, possibly in a dungeon of an evil dark lord, though his guessing of the latter point was hardly putting him in a better mood.

Unluckily for Harry he had momentarily forgotten that the hard stone wall was waiting behind his head, meaning some interesting consequences for such an error were rather … sudden.

'THOCK'

The sound of his skull bashed into the unforgiving stone and the following pain caused Harry to bite his dry lips until they bled as he forced himself not to scream in agony at the blinding pain of his probably shaking brain rattling around his rather hollow sounding head.

Lifting his arms to gently cradle his painful cranium Harry curled in upon himself, elbows resting on knees and found himself emitting a gentle whimper of pain as he gently probed the tender flesh, becoming worried as his fingers came away damp.

Eyes widening in shock he pressed his palm over the bleeding wound, recalling from somewhere that head wounds bled a lot, and found himself wishing he could drag back the feeble whimpers of pain that pushed themselves past his gritted teeth and permeated the darkness, now unmindful or just unaware of the tears that rolled down his cheeks, silently dropping onto the dirty floor beneath the injured boy. But wishes were merely wishful thinking, and Harry let his shoulders sag slightly at this mild defeat before focusing upon the bleeding wound that now decorated his head, the blood matting his still untameable hair as he pressed harshly to try and stem the flow.

* * *

The darkness seemed to be becoming even more constricting to Harry, pressing in more around him and his breathing became harsh and rapid, his hyperventilating state not at all helping as his body began to go into a state of shock and Harry found himself blacking out, the lack of air and blood loss taking their toll upon the confused young hero who was now too tired to resist against the encroaching darkness and allowed his emerald eyes to flutter close, his body slumping as he entered into unconsciousness, chin resting upon his chest.

_And as I've said before, flames don't bother me, I'm hot enough already, constructive criticism though, I always welcome that, so give me a review or two and let me know how you think it's going._

_Thanks!_

_Ja ne Ember_


	4. Goblets and wine

Finally an update! Got permission from Looshy-chan and Lady-chan to update this. Gave them it to read over and their faces were certainly something else! Then they started to snicker with me, then Lady-chan looked over at me and asked me, where the Draco/Harry was. "Next chapter, or possibly the one after that, will just have to see!"

She then said, "Don't write a rape when you're ill" and then "Snake Aids… VOLDEMORT HAS SNAKE AIDS!" ¬.¬

'Yes, indeed he does…. *cough*freak*cough*'

* * *

**DISCLAIM EVERYTHING!!!**  


* * *

As the graceful moon ascended to the court of stars held within the darkening arms of the open skies, Voldemort was to be found seated at the head of a large dining table within the walls of Riddle Manor.

Raising a goblet of wine to his lips he carefully sipped at the crimson liquid before licking his lips sensuously, his mind elsewhere than the bouquet of flavours that had just traversed his palette.

The room was silent as he dined alone, ever wary of possible assassination plots that the so-called 'light side' infrequently sent against him. This paranoia even went to the extent of excluding his inner circle members from his reclusive and solitary meals, unless he wished it of course, then he had each member jostling for a place at his table.

As he lowered his goblet to the polished mahogany wood his burning gaze was drawn to an embroidered cushion that rested upon the cold stone floor beside his feet and the pale-skinned Voldemort found himself licking his lips once again in contemplation,

"Soon, my Harry. Soon."  


* * *

Dark laughter echoed about the room, and it would have been an eerily chilling noise for anyone nearby to hear, were it not for the silencing charms that were embedded into the walls, obviously.

His laughter stopped suddenly as a particularly enticing thought wormed its way through his brain, how about a little visit…

His chuckles began to build again until he forced himself to compose himself, a Dark Lord laughing twice in one day was unheard of and, as he fixed his blank, uncaring mask into place until all that remained of his suppressed humour was a slight twinkling within his scarlet eyes. Thankfully for the Dark Lord Voldemort, the epitome of 'evil' in the UK, this malicious glee would probably be mistaken for anger if anyone were to see it, not that anyone would have of course, who dared to look straight into his eyes?!

A pair of emerald eyes flashed through his thoughts and with an un-Voldemort-like breathy sigh the name "Potter" caressed its way across pale lips and into the open air, dancing amongst the dust motes that swirled through a faint beam of moonlight that had pierced its way through the soft rain clouds that were scattered across the sky.  


* * *

Standing swiftly he strode towards the typical snake-embellished doors, black robes billowing behind him and yet, as he reached them, pale hand stretching out for the handle he found himself hesitating. Was he being too eager? Perhaps a compelling summons would suffice… or perhaps an immediate one there was no chance of escaping from…

Finally, with a plan of action decided upon he summoned a house elf to go and collect his young toy, not trusting any of his minions to escort the boy to him unharmed… further that is.

* * *

_I apologies for the shortness!_

**_Important message:_**

_I am in need of someone to come up with a most awesome house elf name!!!_

_If it's gooood then it'll be included within the next chapter, and kudo__s goes to whoever thinks one up, shall dedicate my next chapter to you!_

_Ember__ sends __love __and plushies to all, except Draco ones, he's mine…_


	5. Developments and Trepidation

_Okay, as I promised this chapter is dedicated to __Valentine__ for her house elf name "Mops, there was a whole two votes!_  
But would also like to thank **Tenma**, **tails doll curse**, **Serpent91**, **Meezor**, **The AKSW, and kitteh lova **for their house-elf name suggestions.

_Thank you to all replies and apologies for this chapter and it's short length, it's more of an interlude until I can sit down properly now that my exams have finally finished and get something really long written.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy was pacing worriedly. Harry had vanished during the final challenge of the tournament, and his father had reported that Diggory had been killed by the Gryffindor traitor, Wormtail.

He sighed in aggravation, it was rather tiresome, having to present an immaculate mask to the world, whilst being continuously worried about his father whom was a second spy for Dumbledore. Glancing about his empty room, ever cautious in case anyone appeared he allowed himself to relax a little, letting out a shaky sigh, shoulders slumping and his emotionless mask dropped, worry for a green-eyed, black haired Griffindor 'hero'. He had become close to Harry in the past few months, possibly even to the extent of being friends, neither were focused upon the other's name, status or wealth, it was a mutual understanding of the pressures placed upon the other. They were, to each other, a shoulder to cry on and a supporting presence.

Draco's thoughts were predominantly fixated upon Harry, truly worried for his first true friend, and possibly something more...

The elder blond haired male had limped from the fireplace only hours after the disappearance of Harry, slight tremors rippling through the older male's body, a sign of a recent cruciatus curse having been performed upon him, along with his white knuckle grip upon the head of his cane, leaning more heavily on it than usual and more worryingly the young Malfoy heir had actually needed to rush to his father's side to stop him from nearly falling upon his shaky exit from the floo network.

Seeing the result of merely a brief meeting with Voldemort, Draco was worried about Harry, and what might be happening to the bane of Voldemort's existence.

* * *

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, the blood loss making him lucid, and as he lay still upon the cold stone floor, the darkness almost a comforting blanket to his befuddled mind. Clouded eyes blearily gazed around, still the vague grey blurs of the four stone walls surrounded him, standing like silent sentinels, still nothing had changed.

"Grrrrrrr" He gave a slight whimper as his stomach growled, his unconsciousness had caused him no little confusion upon first awakening, time was fickle, and the lack of windows in his small prison left time as an insubstantial concept.

A sudden pop was jarringly loud to Harry's sensitive ears, which were more used to the continual silence. Jerking at the sound he widened his eyes in panic, desperately trying to focus on the intrusion to his quiet zone.

A light click and a dim light was hovering within the room, and though it was barely half the strength of a candle flame young Harry still found the light painful to his dark-adapted eyes.

"Mops has been sent to fetch young one, sir." A well-dressed house elf spoke, voice compassionately lowed so his ears might adapt to the sudden influx of noise.  
Harry looked curiously at the small creature, at the black uniform, green embellishments and silver house crest sitting proudly upon the breast of the elf's uniform. His mind boggled a little at the seemingly educated voice of this strange elf. The words were carefully enunciated though still the elf referred to **him/herself** in the third person.  
"But first Mops must prepare you for an audience with master." The elf looked upon the boy with a critical eye, taking in the bedraggled school robes, blood-matted hair, and dirty skin. The large bulbous eyes halted briefly at the leather collar, an unexpected accessory due to it merely being made of leather. The normal prisoners taken before the elf's master were laden with heavy chains and metal collars, rusted with many uses on previous occupants.

A slight shrug and all emotions on the matter were shelved away, it was not the job of an elf to question the master. A click and the child was clean, the hair un-matted and skin dirt free, though pale in the dim light. Dirty and ripped robes were exchanged for a lose pair of leggings, a white cotton shirt, no buttons to hide the scarred flesh beneath. The boy shivered a little as the thinner garments were assaulted with the icy-cold temperature maintained within the cell. The open cloth contrasted dramatically with the collar that was still in place about the boy's slim neck, attention being directly drawn to the black leather against the pale flesh and white cloth.

A quick glance at the boy's condition and a slight nod at the more presentably child before a slight click echoed throughout the now empty room as Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, 'scourge of the dark' was brought before one of the greatest and most ruthless Dark Lords the wizarding world had ever seen.

* * *

After sending Mops to retrieve the boy, along with orders to clean the boy up after his… ordeal he ensconced himself within his high-backed 'throne'. Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, sipped gently with pale lips at the rim of a goblet, allowing the crimson wine to gently soothe a little of his anticipation, though his mind could not help but wonder as he visualized his young… visitor with him, pale flesh beneath his lips, his hands, his -

Sighing slightly with want as his arousal made itself known he lowered a hand, his eyes gaining a far away look as his mind provided several provocative images of a raven-haired boy, emerald eyes glimmering in lust and want.

Panting breaths and shaking muscles preceded his immediate release and as sweat beaded his brow at the sheer intensity; his mind wandered a little, a stray thought capturing his interest.

'Is that even physically possible?' There was only one way to find out and, murmuring softly into the goblet of wine clasped within his left hand a wicked glint sparkled within ruby orbs,

"Tonight Harry, tonight you"

* * *

_Finally a little bit of Draco (I'm sorry I haven't had much of him, if any before this chapter. Don't worry, that'll all change soon, so that's something for peoples to look forward to._

_So, now that everything's moving along quite nicely, though this chapter did seem like an intermission but it is leading on to some goodness:  
_

_**Guys, basically I need you all to let me know, do you want this to remain along the whole HarryVoldemort vibes or are more people wanting the whole HarryDraco ?**_

_**Either let me know in a review, even if it's just saying "Voldemort", give me a PM or even let me know on my profile page poll if it's too much effort to review!!**_

_Thanks to all for sticking with me!_

_Ember_


End file.
